Sparring Partner
by Krysnel Nicavis
Summary: When Legolas and the younger sister of Haldir fall in love...


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any thing/person/aspect associated with Lord of the Rings/Tolkien/etc.. In reading this fiction you have agreed not to put the author in a position of prosecution (of any kind) by any parties who may find themselves in a disagreement with the morals/situations/actions that are stated in this ficiton. This fic is done purely for entertainment purposes only, and is not ment to be taken seriously. 

  
**Sparring Partner **  


It was now evening in the Woodland Realm, the home of the royal family of Northern Mirkwood. The sun was warm, even as its beams fell into the horizon. So unlike that cold night during the winter months seven years prior, when the small elven-girl (who now runs and jumps around, her long and soft chestnut brown hair flowing behind her) almost died at birth. An extremely rare occurence in the elvish world. Her father was Captain of the Mirkwood army, and a close friend of King Thranduil. Her mother never feared for her during the day, for she was always being watched over by, not only her elder brother, Haldir, but also the King's youngest son, Legolas. Her brother had taken to her very quickly, but he was many decades older that she was, and as they grew, he became more and more busy, learning the finer points of archery and swordsmanship. Though it seemed that Legoals would not leave her side during the day. Her parents were greatly pleased that their daughter's companion and friend should be none other than the King's own son, who was shaping up to be one of the best archers in his class. It also pleased her father that she also showed a great deal of talent with, not only a bow and arrow, but also with swords and daggars. The two youngsters could be found in the larger clearings deep in the forest of Mirkwood, perferring the clearings with the wildest and tallest grass, testing their swordsmanship strength against one another. They also practiced hand-to-hand combat as well. Each trying to be the better gladiator, in hopes of one day leading an army, and coming out vitorious in many battles. This is how it would be for the many years to come...

---

"Your words intrigue me not! Fear not to blemish my skin! I am but a femanine vision of yourself! C'mon and get me my royal prince! Show me that your strenght can match you egotistic boasts!" Avalon taunted her blonde companion like she always did. She had grow from the small, almost gangly, little girl she had once been, into a very well defined young elven-woman. Her long hair, was a deep chestnut brown, and its contrast to her mystical emerald green eyes gave her already diverse look a quite enigmatic effect. She observed how his black slacks stuck to him in places, restraining some of his movements, which could have easily be managed without them. His sweating was making his muscular, bare chest gleam in the rays of the overhead sun. He guided his feet over the trampled pasture with compete grace as he chased her through the head high grass.

"You know it's not your femininity why I stay my hand." Legolas retorted. Of course, being female, she was harder to catch, let alone hit. Female elves were just a bit more nimble, and she kept moving about. Legolas -- now a tall and capable young elven-man with a flawlessly firm, and slender build -- he knew that he'd have to over come her if he were to become a better warrior. But all he could think about was her long, soft, flowing hair. Its colour unlike the usual blonde of the majority of fair-folk. He found himself getting lost in the emerald pools that were a bit more rich in colour that his, and hers were always shining in laughter. Her laughter. It was music to his ears. Her perfectly tanned skin, another thing that was unlike other elves, was like silk, and he wanted so much to touch it like it should be touched, and not in some silly little wrestling match. He became aware of the battle outfit that she had chosen to wear. A forest green wrap clung to her waist, appearing just barely able to hold. The opening down one side showed off one of her long, sensual legs. It was almost calling to him to reach out and touch it. Her sandals, held to her feet by strings of leather, wrapped professionally around each lower sections of her well sculpted leg muscles. The smaller wrap bound her breasts seemed just enough to hold them in place. He couldn't help but think of how one tug might set them loose, and he almost couldn't help himself. It took all his will not to grab a hold of her and take her as his right then and there.

He was now standing in front of her, hearing her taunts calling to him in that melodic voice that was sweeter than the richest honey in all of Mirkwood, _'No',_ he thought _'In all of Middle-Earth there could be found no honey or sugars sweet enough to match the sweetness of this heavenly sprite'._ A small grin played across his face as he lunged forward, seized her about the middle, and sent them both flying to the ground, completely hidden from sight in the tall grass, shaded from the heat of the sun as it shone down through the uncovered clearing.

Breathing heavily, both trying to catch their breath from sparring in the heat, they slowly began to come to terms with each other's position. At the time of her life when childhood was over but adulthood was yet far off, Avalon was beginning to feel something towards her male sparring partner but was, until now, unable to determine what it was exactly. Feeling his weight on her, his hips pressed between her legs, she absently tightened her thighs around his waist. Wrapping her arms around his bare torso, she pulled his body so close that each could feel the other's heart pounding in their chests.

While still recovering from the fall, Legolas began to feel her pulling him closer to her. He was made aware of the yearning for release that began to swell inside him. His rational side became lost and was locked in a chamber in the back of his mind. Unthinking, he captured her lusciously full scarlet lips with his. Taking in the sweet flavour of their soft and tender skin. First it was soft, delicate. Soon it became more forceful, filled with the ultimate desire for the one thing that the other could give. Running his tongue along her lips, she separated them and their tongues erotically battled for dominence over the other.

He ran his hands along her glistening skin, removing her chest wrap, and exposing her bare skin to his. Their hands were roaming and discovering new and uncharted territories. He undid his belt and removed his restraining pants. Running his hand up her skirt, she allowed him to remove it completely. Now, lying in each other's arms, completely unclad, vulnerable and in need for one another, engrossed in each other's arms, the two souls became one, in a threat of drifting into complete nothingness should they become separated. Craving desire swelled in the passionate warmth which found the ability to make the heat from the already burning sun to rise, as sweat was mixed in a passion earlier unknown to the two souls that seemed to blend and surrender them to the eternal void that forced them closer together. And they were transported to another, unbelievable world, like that of Heaven.

---

Haldir was now walking back home. He had decided to check on his younger sister and the young prince, to see how she was doing. He'd watched them for a long while as they sparred. He was both happy and proud that she was doing so well. When Legolas had tackled her, he'd still been able to see them. He observed as they seemed to be out of breath, and also a little disoriented from their fall. He felt slightly shocked they'd first began to kiss, and also a little embarrassed at watching his younger kin. He felt as if he were intruding, so he quietly slipped into the deep shadows of the forest, heading back to where his mother awaited his return. A small smile palyed across his lips, and he was suddenly happy. He approved of his sister's choice in partner, and it _had_ been the hopes of all their parents that the two would grow more fond of one another. It was one of the reasons why he himself had let the two younger ones be alone. But he would wait to tell his parents, he decided. He would let his sister tell them, when she was ready. It would be a wonderful pairing, and he gave his blessing, knowing they would be happy.

- 30 -

THE END


End file.
